Unexpected Surprise
by Siobhan B. Masen- Fraser
Summary: Bella and Rose have plans to invite their favorite Singer/Songwriter over for dinner before his show, but when he shows up with his best friend in tow, it's a most welcome unexpected surprise for both of them. Bella/Edward, rated M for language and lemons. Completly written drabble fic posted over the next four days.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Today is my love's birthday, Maggie J Masen (She is 25 today)! I decided to finish and post this story as a birthday gift to her. It's her story basically, it's her dream that started the idea so I hope she likes how it turned out. A big huge thanks to Swoozy for doing the job that Maggie J normally does, as my beta. (Don't frown at me. Maggie, I couldn't ask you to work on your own gift!) Just sit back, relax and enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Four months ago, I found out that Emmett McCarty was going to play a club in our area. I loved Emmett and so did my best friend, Rosalie. We had seen numerous shows together, did the fan meet and greets and even hung out with him, enjoying a beer the last time he was in town. We made him promise that the next time he comes into town he would let us fix dinner for him and his band.

We thought it would be a nice gesture since he spent so much time on the road and hardly ever got a home cooked meal. Besides, we would get hang time with him so win/win for all involved. Now, I just had to pull it all off and get my ass in gear.

I texted Rosalie to make sure she was getting off early to come and help me cook.

_**Today's the day, what time you gonna be at my place?**_

Rose texts back soon enough**. **

_**I'm leaving here in about an hour, you?**_

Before I could even answer Rose, my secretary beeped in. "Ms. Swan, there is a visitor to see you." As she finished speaking, my door opened and in walked Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Emmett McCarty, what the hell are you doing here?" I gasped. I stood and walked around the desk to hug him. We'd met before and I knew he was a hugger. I did love me a touchy, feely man and Emmett McCarty was definitely a hands on kinda guy!

"Well, Bella, I remembered how you generously offered to cook me dinner so I thought I would pick you up and take you to dinner instead." I suddenly realized that Emmett McCarty was standing here in my office with a ton of women around. Women that knew who he was. I'd made sure of that.

"How did you find out where I worked and how in the hell did you get here without being mauled?" I pulled his large body into my office and shut the door before his voice carried and attracted attention.

"I asked Tia, she had your contact info and I took the back steps. No one saw me. Scouts honor." I laughed at him. Little did he know, I was a total fangirl and knew he was never a scout.

"Emmett, you were never a scout!" His face morphs in shock.

"Do you really look that kind of shit up?" I nod my head, almost in shame. "Does Google have that kind of stuff on there, really?" His wide eyes are no longer shocked but now look scared. I decide to spare him the worry.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Emmett, I didn't really know that."

I step away to hide my embarrassment and hope to settle my nervousness that he's here in my office.

"So, Bella, when can you blow this taco stand?" He flopped into my chair and sunk down. He looked at home and oh so good in my office. I shook my head slightly to shake the images of him being here every single day to concentrate on his actual question.

"Just let me wrap all this up and I can go. Ten minutes?" I question as I begin to shuffle the paperwork around to clean it up.

"Sounds good, just let me go and grab my friend. We took a cab and he'll get nervous if he's there for too long by himself. He doesn't like to be trapped like that." He stood and dashed out of the office before I could question him any further.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sent several emails and moved everything around on my desk as I waited for Emmett and his friend. He didn't have a lot of friends. Emmett's rapid rise to fame in the music world had made sure he didn't have a lot of close friends. He found out quickly enough that most people weren't his friend for the friendship alone, they wanted something more from him. His close circle only held a few select people so I had a few guesses as to which friend it might be. In fact, most of the possibilities scared the shit out of me. Rose and I had talked many, many times about our desire to just be a fly on the wall as he hung out with any of his friends. Now that my chance was here, I was terrified.

I sent one final email and leaned down to shut off my computer. When I sat back up, I looked into the face of Emmett and none other than Edward Cullen.

Holy shit! Edward Cullen! He was most certainly not the friend I expected, at all. I couldn't lie, he was the one I hoped for and in fact he was the only good friend of Emmett's up to this point that I had not met in some fashion. All the others I have seen in concert and did the meet and greets. Edward was not a singer, not professionally anyway. He did dabble in music though and I had heard him sing, not personally, just through YouTube. He no longer sang because of his new career choice.

Edward was now an actor. I had seen his movies, watched his interviews, clipped the pictures and bookmarked the websites that projected him in a positive light. To put it mildly, I was infatuated with Edward Cullen.

And I realized I was just standing there, staring at the two of them like a fool. I snapped to and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." He reached his hand out, smiled his crooked smile from beneath his lashes, and stuck his hand out to greet me as well.

"How do you do, I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." I continued to shake his hand. He glanced at Emmett and then back to me. I pumped his hand a few more times. "I can't wait for dinner." I yanked my hand away. I couldn't cook for Edward Cullen. I just couldn't.

Emmett I had met before. Emmett I had hung out with and I felt like I knew Emmett. Even though he was a fairly big deal in the music world, he was laid back and down to earth. He was just Emmett and I could handle that. Edward Cullen was a horse of a different color. He was a freaking superstar and was wanted all over the world. He didn't fart without someone reporting on it.

I just couldn't cook for him.

"Or… I could go back to the room and wait for Emmett." He spoke slowly and glanced back and forth between Emmett and I.

Apparently I had sufficiently freaked out to the point that I had freaked out Edward, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No, he's good with us. Right, Bella?" Emmett beseeched me with his eyes.

"Uh, what?" I stammered. I was not off to a good start here and was sure Edward was more than ready to be anywhere other than this office with the awkward conversation we were currently engaged in.

"He can stay with us. Right, _Bella_?" Emmett's emphasis was not missed.

"Of course. Sorry, I was planning my meal, wrapping up work and several other really stupid things in my head. Sure, absolutely. Let's go and cook some dinner." I smoothed my hair and tried for causal and normal. Both men smiled and I turned to get my purse.

If they took a cab to get here then it looks like I would be driving them around. Wow, I would be Driving Mr. McCarty! Driving Mr. Cullen! I glanced up to see the two of them as they stood close together, talking and probably discussing how 'cray cray' I was. I'm sure they were wondering what had led to them agreeing to spend their evening with me in the first place. I'm sure, at least, Edward might feel a slight pull of regret.

"Okay, let's blow this taco stand." I smiled and pulled Emmet's arm out the door. Edward followed. We ducked around the corner and waited for the back elevator to arrive at my floor. I was flanked by two of the hottest men in the world and you would be hard pressed to wipe the grin off of my face. Funny thing is, when the elevator door opened, I took in Edward and Emmett's face. They both wore matching grins, grins that sent a shiver of excitement down my spine.

I stepped on with a new found confidence, ready to take on this night. I had to find a way to text Rose and let her know.

Houston we had a change of plans!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I led them to my car and prayed that I had cleaned up after my last trip to Dunkin Donuts with Rose after a night of drinking. Please don't let there be any embarrassing magazine in the floor. I scanned the windows and breathed a sigh of relief at the clean floorboards. Thank God I hadn't left any incriminating evidence of my obsession over Edward behind in my car.

I clicked the unlock button and we all entered the car. I looked over at Emmett and he grinned back at me. Edward sat behind him and if I turned just slightly, I could see him out of the corner of my eye. And believe me, I was used to keeping my eye on Mr. Edward Cullen. I could do that in spades. The smell of sexy men wafted around in my car and I never wanted to lose that tantalizing scent.

"I better let Rose know you guys are here early so she can head straight over from work." My text was not going to say any of that, but the guys didn't need to know that at all.

_**BEYOTCH…he is here, EARLY and he brought EDWARD CULLEN WITH HIM! HELP!**_

I could hear her laughing at me from all the way across town. I knew she would know how huge the Edward thing would be. She loved him as much as I did but somehow or another she was able to keep her cool about it all so much more than I could. She would be Rosalie, unflappable Rose.

_**Well bring his fine ass on and let's get him drunk! It's getting hot in here…let's take off all his clothes…**_

I almost snickered out loud. I couldn't do that. Emmett and Edward would know. I had to stifle that shit.

"Great, Rose will meet us at my house shortly." I shifted the car into drive, and pulled out of my assigned space. "Where did you two meet up? Because I know, Emmett, you came from Nashville." I left out my knowledge of Edward's whereabouts on purpose. I didn't want to appear the creepy stalker. I needed to keep that shit under wraps.

"Edward flew in from LA and met me in Nashville. The band picked him up and we drove down in the van." Emmett's easy going personality put you at ease, all the time. I relaxed with each word he spoke. He was so sweet and outgoing. He never spoke like he was better than anyone else, he never felt like he was, in fact. I loved his charming ways. He was a lady's man, too. He could get his flirt on in all occasions but it's never in an overly creepy way, ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I attempt to not kill us as I drive but it's hard. I laugh at what Emmett says, sneak peeks at Edward in the rearview mirror and skip any stupid songs my iPhone has decided to play on our drive. I can't let them think I'm a music idiot. I can feel their judgment as the songs begin and I switch them.

Now, you see what I mean. It's a lot to do and still not kill us with rush hour traffic as well. The pressure is a lot to handle. I would be responsible for the deaths of Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen. People all over the world would hate me. I suddenly wanted to break down in tears.

On top of it all, a text from Rose comes through.

I glance down and see her rant It figures that she would want more to drink!

**What the hell! There is no booze in this house?! Why did you invite me over with no booze? FIX THAT NOW!**

Emmett snickers as he saw the text. Edward looks up from his phone and looks around to see what we are both snickering at.

"Uhm, Bella, how the hell is Emmett McCarty texting you?" Emmett asks. I froze. I forgot to go in and actually edit her name. In my phone I had labeled Rose as 'Emmett McCarty' and she'd labeled me 'Edward Cullen'. We were BFF's like they were and one night, we played the 'Which member of the Forks Five are you?' We decided that Rose was Emmett because she had so many of the same personality traits, I was Edward and our other friend Alice was Jasper. We hadn't found a counter part to Garrett or Mike yet. Although Mike was a bit of a strange bird so I guess that was a good thing that we hadn't. Now, how do I explain this to them without sounding like a mental case?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, uhm, after seeing quite a few of your shows, and meeting you, I decided that Rose had quite a few of your personality traits so I took to calling her my 'Emmett McCarty'." I bit my lip and hoped it flew with them. Please, dear Lord, don't let them ask any more questions. I could not admit she called me 'Edward' with him in the car. If it were just Emmett maybe, he would think it was as funny as hell but Edward? I had no idea how he would take our joke.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Emmett looked back down at the phone and chuckled again.

"She's a firecracker, isn't she?" I laugh harder at this comment. He has no idea. "Sounds like she'll fit in really well, huh E?" Edward still looked confused so Emmett picked up the phone and showed him the text. Edward snickered along with us.

"Can you text her that 'we'll take care of it, pronto' and get her off of my ass about it?" Emmett's big fingers move along the tiny letters and by the movement, I know for sure he's said more than what I asked. But who cares. Rose can deal with him later.

Hmmm…Rose can deal with Emmett later. What an interesting concept. I wanted to rub my chin and do an evil laugh. I think I just did a little match making! Why didn't I see this before? They were perfect for each other. Rose tended to take things a little too serious when it came to her work. She needed someone who was laid back and easygoing to balance her out. Emmett was exactly that, funny, laid back, always ready to see the good side of things and oh so sweet. All the traits she needed especially after her last asshole of a boyfriend.

I'm brilliant!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I hear Emmett chuckle a few more times, off and on, as I watch Edward in the back seat, fiddling with his phone as well.

"Is that the iPhone 6?" I ask. Emmett doesn't even look away from my phone to pay me any attention. He's obviously as hooked on Rose already as I hoped he would be. Edward does look up and our eyes meet through the rearview mirror.

"Uh, yeah, I wasn't going to upgrade since I had the last one perfect but I dropped it and decided instead of getting it fixed, I'd upgrade. The guy at the Apple store took care of me and made sure my 6 had all my stuff on it before I left. I like it, what's yours?" He asked.

Edward Cullen just talked about his phone with me. It was all just a little bit too surreal if you asked me. I never imagined myself in this position. NEVER! I was me and he was Edward Cullen; movie superstar, hot guy and all around every girl's wet dream.

Emmett interrupted us. "Hey look, she has my songs on her phone! Let's see what else she has." He began to shuffle around in my iTunes.

Oh shit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, oh SHIT!

I had bootleg stuff on there of both of them. Way too much incriminating evidence on there for Emmett to be snooping around on there at this moment.

HOLY SHIT, what about the stuff at my house? I thought I would have time to clean before they showed up and now that time was gone. I would have to walk them in with all my Edward Cullen and all his _Afterglow_ movies shit everywhere. How would I explain that? I take the first red light opportunity to avoid this disaster.

"Hey, Em, let me see the phone. I need to ask Rose a question, I can't remember if I got the cheese that I needed for dinner." He casts a suspicious glance out of the corner of his eyes at me but hands the phone over without question.

I stop at the light and type faster than my fingers have ever moved before.

**Please, please, please, pick up all the EC shit around my house and stash it in the closet in my bedroom. He CAN'T SEE THAT! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN AND IT WOULD SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! PLEASE HELP ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A text comes back at lightning speed and I'm so thankful.

**I'm all over that shit girl! You think I'd leave you hanging like that? Please, you're my numbero uno beyotch. I got you! **

I breathed a sigh of relief and my ass unclenched again.

Edward sat quietly in the backseat. He seemed to enjoy the exchange but didn't participate with lots of dialog. He seemed scared to open up and I felt sad that his life had been reduced to a group of people smaller than the fingers on his hand with whom he could actually be himself.

"So, I hear you have a ton of movies to shoot this year. Which one are you most excited about?" Emmett smiles as I attempt to engage Edward and the depth of devotion these boys have for each other is obvious.

"Uhm, the gangster one seems kind of cool. I can't wait to play a bad guy but honestly, each one has things that thrill me about them so, all of them, I guess." His face tilts down and I see a slight blush there.

"Sorry, I sounded like a journalist, didn't I?" I asked him. I didn't mean to put him on the spot.

His head snapped up and he smiled that crooked smile I loved so much. "No, that's not how it came off at all. I didn't mind. It didn't come off as nosy or press-like at all." His soft voice filled my ears and migrated to other parts of my body. Just a few words from him and I'm a panting, wet mess. What will I be like after we eat dinner, drink and maybe a little bit of guitar playing? Imagine how my girly bits will be then?

"Hey, didn't you say we needed some libations for tonight?" Emmett pointed off to the large, huge, massive liquor store that sat beside us as we waited at the stoplight.

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot." I flipped on my blinker and moved my car into the other lane.

A trip to the liquor store, it was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward looked a little nervous. I'm sure it had to be hard to just walk into anywhere, no matter where in the world it was, and not get recognized. Emmett's popularity was beginning to pick up as well so who knows what was about to go down. They both donned a hat and sunglasses before they left the car.

They took a nice easy gait and sandwiched me in the middle. My mind went to a totally different idea when the word sandwich ran through my mind, I had to shut that shit down right now. Edward Cullen was a freaking superstar, there was no way he would ever be interested in me. It was just a freaking fantasy when the lights were out and I was alone with my B.O.B., who I called Mr. Cullen, coincidentally.

As we entered the store, undetected so far, Emmett grabbed a cart. Way to go, Emmett, nothing says you mean business more than a cart in the Liquor Store. Emmett grabbed one of each bottle we passed, while Edward headed back to the far wall where the beer was kept. I stood in shock. These boys had years of experience on me in the drinking department so I stood back and deferred to their knowledge.

When Edward and Emmett made their final choices I stood at the checkout line to wait for them. I had my wallet out and was ready to pay.

Emmett slapped my hand away and started for his wallet. Edward then slapped his hand away.

"I've got this. You won't let me pay for anything else, at least let me pay for this. Please." Emmett softened and nodded.

I prayed the card didn't say Edward Cullen or we might be in serious danger. Apparently the clerk didn't care if it said Jar Jar Binks, she didn't pay any attention. She swiped it, it was approved and that was all she cared about. She handed it back right away.

Emmett pushed the cart back out to my car and we were on our way, quicker than I thought possible.

Home again, home again, with Emmett and Edward, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: It will be a drabble fic with a total of 42 chapters, and it's completely written! I'll post 10 today, and so on until it's all posted. Bonus points to anyone who can tell me who Edward and Emmett are loosely based on! Give me your guesses...**

**Till next time...**

**SbM-F**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:I'm back again with 10 more exciting chapters for your reading pleasure! I won't chat long, nothing really to say except thanks for the fav's, reviews, and follows! I appreciate it more than you'll know! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

When I walked in the front door of my bungalow, I could tell that Rose had been here for awhile. The candles were lit, the music was already playing and I heard lots of singing from the kitchen which meant that Rose has had several drinks already.

Rose was a singer, a damn good one, but around people like Emmett and Edward there was no way in hell that she would sing. She had to warm up, get to know you and then you got to hear her. Inside my head, I was already plotting to make sure Emmett did just that, heard her sing. Surely he knew someone who could help her. Rose sang around town at open mic nights and such, but for her day job she modeled.

She hated modeling and she hated the fake bullshit that went along with it; all the smiles and air kisses. She wanted to know what you thought and felt not what you were forced to say. Her looks earned her a living but as soon as she could ditch the 'World of Fake', as she called it, she was gone.

That was another reason she was moving in with me at the end of the month. She was always gone with modeling jobs so it made no sense for her to pay her own set of bills when she was hardly ever there. When she was in town, she stayed with me most of the time anyway. She had moved a few things into my spare bedroom but not nearly enough. We were waiting on a few of her friends to come and help move the big stuff. Till then, she brought all she needed each time and we were happy with that.

I knew I couldn't let her sing for long, otherwise she's be pissed at me for not announcing our presence so I called out to her. "Honey, I'm home and I brought some strays with me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rose rushed out of the kitchen to greet us. She was just as excited to hang out with Emmett as I was. The last time he was close to us, we had to make do with a crowded bar and plenty of other distractions to interrupt us.

I swear the same girl came up to him about twenty times to talk to him that night. He was so sweet, he kept excusing himself and as soon as he could push her and her yammering face away, he would turn right back to us. He even made sure we were able to wait backstage while he gathered his stuff so we weren't pushed out of the club to stand alone on the street. He was so kind and generous with his fans.

Although, I can say for certain that I had never heard of him coming to a fan's house to eat dinner and hang out. Maybe, just maybe, Rose and I were special. I gave a tiny squeal inside at the thought that we were special to him in any way.

I remember the first night Rose met him.

He had played a pretty cool club. Dinner and drinks were awesome and we flirted with our bartender like crazy. After Emmett's last song, we headed to the outer room of the club to meet with him. As we got ready for our picture, I adjusted my cleavage. I wanted to look good, shoot me! He noticed me and commented about it. We ended up with this funny picture of him holding his own shirt down to show his cleavage. When he met Rose, she stepped forward and he looked down at her ample cleavage popping out of her shirt, almost losing his mind. His eyes popped open wide as he commented to her, 'Madam, you have a lot.' We all laughed it off but I noticed his eyes often landed on her cleavage throughout the night as we hung out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey, you look like you've started without us." I nodded to her pink drink in her hand. She smiled and held it up for me to take a sip. It was one of her famous Watermelon Margaritas. She always packed a punch with the tequila. They were usually twice as strong as what you would find at a bar and it wouldn't take me long to be drunk on those things. "Wow, those are good but super strong. I think I had better lay off of those." I handed the drink back to her and stepped aside so she could formally meet our guests.

"Rose, this is Emmett. I think you two already know each other, at least your cleavage does." We three laughed as Edward looked from face to face for an explanation to our inside joke.

"Tell ya later." Emmett offered.

"And this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's good friend." I waved a hand toward our other guest. She knew without a doubt who he was. I mean, we had both obsessed over him for several years. He was tall, well built and was a gifted musician as well as a great actor, not to mention one good looking, fine hunk of man! And when you top it off that he's best friends with a sweet, talented man only makes it all that much better.

We are certainly two lucky women!

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. Want a drink of my watermelon margarita?" She stuck a hip out and held out her glass. Edward looked scared and afraid. He held up his hands and shook his head a very emphatic 'no'. Rose's smile took on an evil glint as she turned away from him and faced off with Emmett. "What about you, Mr. McCarty. Do you wanna sip of my pretty…pink…drink?" Her finger trailed around the edge of the glass suggestively.

I almost swallowed my tongue. Did she really just say that to him? Edward's eyes met mine and he looked as shocked as I felt. Apparently she did just say that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Emmett snatched the drink from her hand and took a big long drink. Rose's shock was clearly written on her face and I wanted to do a little fist pump that someone took her on and won!

"I'm going to go and get changed so I can start our dinner." I patted Edward's arm to distract him, his head nodded slowly but he never looked away from them. I knew he was taken in with Rose's spunky attitude. Most men were.

I needed to change out of my work clothes. I was a sweaty mess and my nerves were on high alert after two certain men showed up at my office to surprise me. My deodorant had certainly worked overtime. Let's see that on a commercial.

I unbuttoned the magenta silk. Thank God for my jacket because the pit stains were huge. Edward really threw me off of my game. The day's anxiety slipped off of me as I dropped the worn clothes in the hamper. It is what it is; he was here and I needed to make the best of it.

Kings of Leon t-shirt and a pair of white shorts covered my body as I threw my hair up into a messy bun. I marched around and tried to decide if I should put on jewelry or not. Did I need to try that hard to impress them or should I just be myself? I went for myself. My hands shook as I washed the make up from my face. I really wanted to show them the real me. If they like me in that condition then we would be fine. Bare feet padded into the kitchen to start dinner.

I changed the playlist to my mellow list and listened as Ray Lamontagne's voice immediately pushed me into a smooth, mellow place. I swished my hips along with the melody as I dunked and floured the chicken.

The menu for these boys was good old-fashioned southern meal of fried chicken, corn, mac 'n cheese, green beans and biscuits. My grandma would be proud! I really hoped these boys were hungry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rose texted me as I rinsed the chicken off of my hands and dried them.

**WTF, get your ass out here! You know I'm not into DP's!**

I snorted and slid my phone open to respond.

**Well, sorry but if you wanna eat then you're gonna need to handle them by yourself! Lots of lube helps!**

The music continued and so did the laughs from the living room. It thrilled me and I couldn't wait to join them. I hummed along with Matchbox Twenty as I mixed the mac 'n cheese.

I sensed Edward enter the kitchen as soon as his toe crossed from the hardwood onto the cool tiles.

"Need some help?" he asked. I was flattered and amused all at the same time. I had seen the videos. He could barely microwave his own hot pockets. There was no way I was letting him anywhere near my Grandma's fried chicken.

"Sure," I responded. I wanted him near me. I won't lie at all and if it meant messing up my fried chicken, then so be it. I waved him over and watched as he dropped his hip against the counter. His beer was held in a weird way with most of his fingers curled into his hand; only his index finger was actually wrapped around the neck of the bottle. He oozed sexiness and confidence even though I knew deep down inside he felt he was neither.

When my eyes met his again, I returned the smile I saw on his face.

"I hope you're not too put out that I showed up with Emmett. He seemed to think that it was a good idea." He took a quick drink. I stirred the corn and opened the stove door to check on the biscuits and mac 'n cheese. I needed to stall. I wanted to spin around and face him, to tell him that I had imagined and prayed for this exact moment for so long.

"No, never. I'm excited that you're here," I told him as I turned back to the stove. I wanted to flirt but I wasn't Rose. Maybe with a little more liquid courage. I took another large sip of the margarita that Rose left for me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I turned back around to face him. I had nothing to occupy myself with since all the food was okay to be left unwatched for the next few minutes. His eyes watched me and I realized that he had been watching me the whole time. A cold chill ran up my spine. I sipped my drink again and searched my mind for a topic to discuss that didn't scream 'stalker fan'.

"I heard you read a lot. Are you reading anything right now?" I asked. His eyebrows rose and dropped as I spoke. I guess he didn't expect this topic from me.

"Uhm, well not really. I've had a huge load of scripts dumped on me so I'm trying to get through those first. My sister sent me an email with three books attached the other day. She said she read them and thought I'd like them too."

Oh yeah, his sister. As if he wasn't gorgeous enough, he had an older sister to add to the family gene pool. Renata Cullen was stunning in her beauty. The thing that made me hate her even more was that she appeared as beautiful inside as she was outside, not to mention her voice. She was an amazing singer, had been for years. "I don't remember the names though. I'll forward you the email if you want and you can see if you're interested in them. If you read much that is, no big deal if you don't want them."

My heart thrilled at the prospect that he would have my email. As soon as the smile crossed my face he pulled his phone and started to flip through the screens and tapped away for a few seconds.

"There you go. Sent it to you." His smile faded as soon as my smile dropped a little. Mine was in confusion but his was in shock and horror. My whole face felt hot like I was gonna catch on fire. How could this be?

"How did you…do you know my email?"

He stepped back into the counter and just stood there, his mouth gaping like a fish and his cheeks flaming red.

"I, uhm…I've been watching your Facebook page. You have it there."

I gasped and stepped back myself.

Did he just say he stalks my Facebook page?

Holy shit!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You, you stalked me?" I asked, incredulity lit up my voice. What in the world could a superstar like Edward Cullen want from a 'plain Jane' like me?

"Stalked is a strong word, Bella. Emmett showed me some pictures from one of his shows and I saw your picture there. You appeared in so many of his pictures that I had to know more about you so… I pulled your page up and looked it over. Nice banner, by the way."

Oh shit…my banner was a promotional picture of him from his last film. I guess my cover was blown as well. At least we stood on level ground.

"I never hid my obsession. Can't say the same for you," I told him as I turned back to the corn to stir it and check on the things in the oven.

His warmth warned me that he had stepped closer to me than when I stood and looked at him. The same shiver was back.

"I'm sorry. It would look so creepy if I blazed in here and told you how often I had looked at your pictures, don't you think?" I smirked a little and realized he was exactly right; I would have sent him to a hotel immediately and cancelled dinner. "Besides, you took the best pictures of Emmett. You should be a photographer." He sipped his beer again but didn't step back away from me.

"Uhm, I am a photographer." I glanced at him over my shoulder and saw as he choked on his last sip. "Well, in my spare time I am."

"Really? Wow, guess I'm smarter than I thought." It was my turn to smirk again. I liked that the odds were tipped in my favor. "This doesn't have to be awkward because of our little revelations, does it? 'Cause I've enjoyed myself. It's nice to just sit back and be me, not who everyone thinks I am." The vulnerability showed in his eyes. What he didn't know was that I'd never have the willpower to throw him out, ever.

"Nah, it's fine, really. I've done the same thing before. Really, it's cool." I occupied myself with turning the chicken over so it would cook evenly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hey," Emmett said as he slid into the kitchen in his stocking feet. "I called the guys and they're gonna join us. Is that cool? They can bring more food if they need to." Rose sauntered in behind him. Her hair was pulled down from the ponytail and her braid that ran from each temple looked mussed up. Come to think of it, her lips looked swollen, too.

I narrowed my eyes at her and she just smiled at me. Her curly hair was fluffed and pushed back into place. If she had been kissing Emmett in the living room, it was certainly not something she was upset about. Otherwise she would be protesting and carrying on about it all. Her lips were sealed at this moment so I let it go. She was my best friend and I knew she would spill the beans after the guys left us alone.

"Sure, Emmett. That's more than fine. I have plenty of food but they might want to bring some more beer. I've heard about you boys." I pointed at him with the spoon in my hand and he laughed along with Edward.

"Can do. How long 'til dinner?"

"Just about twenty minutes. How close are they?" The question slipped out of my mouth as I pulled the biscuits out of the oven and dropped them into the same wicker basket my grandmother had used for years.

"Their text says about ten minutes so we should be good to go."

"How many so we can set the table for them?" I asked.

"Uhm, ten more?" That would make fourteen people for dinner and there was no way we would all fit at my small table.

"Rose, you think you could show the guys where the table is out on the patio?" She nodded. "I think if we take this table out there, we'll have enough room for everyone at one table." Emmett immediately moved to the table and Edward followed suit.

The guys walked through the back door as Rose held it open for them. When they disappeared through it, she stayed behind.

"Oh my God, Bella! He is so fucking sexy! How did I not see it before?" Rose thrilled.

"I knew you two would get along! I just knew it!" I wanted to jump up and down and squeal like two girls but we couldn't do that with the guys right outside. So I turned back to the food and promised myself we would enjoy a girlie moment after the guys left.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dinner was a rowdy affair. Edward sat beside me during the whole thing . We sat dead center at the two tables with Rose and Emmett across from us. The rest of the guys from the band and a few of their girlfriends filled in around us. I could still feel the heat from Edward's long leg next to mine. It was warming my body from the outside in.

We all talked and shared funny stories. I do have to say, the stories got funnier as the drinks flowed. I knew that I didn't have enough room for all of them to stay so I decided that I had better start sobering some people up somehow.

I brought out the cake and coffee.

"Holy shit, Bella. This looks good. Did you make this?" Edward drawled. I could tell he was well into the case of beer.

"I did. Do you like chocolate cake?" I faked my innocence. I knew damned well he did, admitting to a massive sweet tooth according to his own words.

"Hell, yeah," I smiled and cut the first and largest piece for him. A big cup of coffee accompanied his cake.

"I better serve more coffee and get everyone back on their feet before it's time for them to leave. I would feel terrible if anyone had an accident." Edward looked up at me as I leaned across him to cut more pieces of cake. The light from the fire pit across the yard illuminated his eyes. He reached his hand up and caressed my cheek for a second before he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Always so thoughtful and caring. You're perfect, you know that?" Our eyes stayed locked for a few seconds before I realized what he had said.

"Wha..uhm, what?"

"Such a perfect friend. You are so thoughtful and caring, like this dinner for instance. No one has ever thought to do this for Emmett. I know it makes him so happy especially the company." He tilted his head and indicated how close Rose and Emmett sat to each other. I realized in that second that we were pretty close to each other as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After dinner was cleared, we all settled around the fire pit. Since Rose and I carried most of the stuff to the table, all the seats were taken but the time we got back. Emmett sat on one of the single loungers but moved to allow Rose to sit at the foot, still close to him.

I glanced around and decided I could pull a chair over but Edward waved me over to the double lounger he occupied.

"You can share with me, if that's okay with you?"

Stunned, I just nodded and plopped down beside him. Rose noticed our position and just winked at me.

The guitar came out and song after song was played. No more alcohol was served which calmed down my fears. I listened and enjoyed the range of styles and songs chosen for the guys to sing. I wanted to squee when Edward didn't pass the guitar like he had the last few times.

I recognized the melody almost from the first note.

**When your legs don't work like they used to before****  
><strong>**And I can't sweep you off of your feet Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?**

Rose joined him on the next verse. We had heard this song a million times as a duet and honestly, I loved it more that way. It was more intimate as such.

**And, Darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70**

**And, Baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23**

**And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

**Maybe just the touch of a hand**

**Well, me – I fall in love with you every single day**

**And I just wanna tell you I am**

Their voices blended so sweetly. I couldn't wait to hear her and Emmett sing together. From the look on his face he had no idea she could sing at all.

**So honey now**

**Take me into your loving arms**

**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

**Place your head on my beating heart**

**I'm thinking out loud**

**That maybe we found love right where we are**

Rose jumped in according to the version we knew and Edward just sat back and let her sing.

**When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**

**And the crowds don't remember my name**

**When my hands don't play the stings the same way**

**I know you will still love me the same**

I watched Edward as Rose sang and fell more in love with him as he allowed someone else to take the spotlight. He was the star, he was used to being catered to and yet he was so humble that he allowed her, no one special, to sing over him and dictate how the song played out. He was so amazing. I was truly thankful that I had the chance to meet him.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:I didn't give away any points for guessing who Em's character was based off of...so keep guessing! The song is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran and I don't own it, or these characters btw. Just in case you thought I was cool that way! **

**Till next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I got all the reviews, favs and follows and for those I just want to say you guys are awesome! I love to see your thoughts :) I will respond to them this weekend, why is it as women we think we can do the job of three women and still think we will have for ourselves? I don't know either but if you figure it out then by all means PM me and let me know! Shout out to my Boo, Maggie J Masen as it's her dream that started this whole story and to Swoozy for cleaning up the crap I send her and making it look good! I love them both 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

From the moment the song ended, I was hyper aware of Edward. As if I hadn't been aware of him before, now I was consumed by his nearness. I wasn't sure what the song meant. Was it just a song he liked or if he was trying to say something else through the lyrics?

It appeared that Emmett and Rose were in the exact same bubble of hyper awareness. The feeling lasted throughout the time that we said our goodbyes to the other guys and their significant others. It lasted as we washed dishes and through our exchanges. Everything seemed amped up, a tension. I'd like to hope it was a sexual tension but I was too afraid to say the words to myself.

"I can loan you guys my car keys and you can take my car or I'd be happy to call you a cab if you want. I'd love for you to stay but I don't have anywhere for you all to sleep." I was rambling and I didn't know how to stop or what to say. I didn't want them to leave and end the night but I also didn't want Emmett to have a terrible show tomorrow night because we kept him up too late.

Edward looked at Emmett and they seemed to carry on a silent conversation. I also saw Rose tense in the moment as well. She apparently felt like I did, not ready for them to go either.

"I guess Rose and I could sleep in my room. That would give you guys the bed in the spare room. If you'd like that?"

"Well, Rose and I talked earlier; we'd be okay sharing a room. If you're okay with that?" Emmett offered.

He and Rose were going to share a room…

He and Rose were going to share a room…

My eyebrows rose with surprise.

Oh my God! HE AND ROSE WERE GOING TO SHARE A ROOM! WOW!

I guess my matchmaking skills were much better than I thought they were.

Sooo…where does that leave Edward and I?

Now what the hell do I do about Edward and me?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Uh, sure. I mean, totally fine with me." I glance toward Edward and don't know what to say or do with this situation.

Rose and Emmett hopped up and left the room immediately. I wanted to slap Rose. I needed help to figure things out and she left me high and dry! I guess this was up to Edward and I.

Here goes nothing.

"Let me get you a clean set of sheets and you can take my bed," I said as I leave the room immediately. Edward follows after me and I hear his footsteps on the hardwoods of the stairs behind me. I grabbed my best set from the closet in the hallway, too afraid to look behind me.

I'm sure he can see that I'm tense. As much as I want to offer for him to stay with me, in my bed, I don't know what I'd do if he rejected me. I know I'd break down. Yet, I want this desperately and the connection I've felt to him tonight is strong. Maybe I have nothing to fear.

The sheets fly off of my bed and puddle around my feet. I make short work of the pillowcases but left my favorite pillow for him to sleep on. I pull the new sheets across the bed and make it with a fury I have never felt before. I'm in a hurry, needing to get this done and get out of this room with him. I can't stay here. I would burn with embarrassment. It was too important to me.

When the bed is made, I smooth the blanket back across and turn to grab something to sleep in. Too nervous to think about what to wear, I pull out the first thing I touch; a light blue silk negligee with black lace cups. It had been folded into a small square and as I grab it from the drawer the tiny thong that tied at each hip with blue ribbons, falls to the floor. Edward's eyes widen when he catches sight of the scrap of fabric at my feet. My face must show the horror I felt as I watched the tiny scrap of fabric that I call my undergarments, fall in a satiny puddle in front of him.

"Hey, come here," he said as he held his hand out for me. I dropped the pajamas back in the drawer and stepped toward him, reaching for his hand. "It's okay. I mean, this is okay, right?" He nodded toward our hands and I nodded back at him. "Don't do this. Don't make this bed for me and then leave me alone in it. I want you with me…if you want to be in it with me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

No words are exchanged. Instead, I just nod at his request to stay with him. His ass drops to my bed as he pulls me closer to him. My eyes struggle with themselves. On one hand, I want to watch his long, often dreamed about fingers as they stroke the skin of my arms. On the other, they want to roll back in my head and just enjoy his touch. He takes away my choice when his roughened fingertip slowly lifts the hem of my t-shirt and caresses the tender skin of my abdomen. Involuntarily, I shudder.

I open my mouth to speak, to ask him something, but all thought is gone as his one lone finger slides across my skin and I simply moan. It's a long, slow moan and it matches his touch on my skin. The smile that stretches across his mouth is priceless. Unlike any other I've seen in his movies, his photo shoots or any of his pap pictures. It's mine. All mine.

The precise, slow rate in which he removes my shirt makes my insides burn. I know that he's in the moment and all about the pleasure but this won't be a two-minute dalliance. This could end up being hours long at this rate. Either way is fine with me because let's face it, he's Edward fucking Cullen. I want this to last all…night…long.

When the cold air touches my skin I realize that he's lifted my shirt and simply needs to push it over my head. One arm reaches to help which causes my body to lean forward just slightly. I realize I've done this when Edward's face touches my skin. His mouth leaves a warm, slightly wet kiss on my breastbone.

I want his mouth on me, all over me. So as soon as my t-shirt is removed, I reach across my back and flick the two tiny hooks that hold my lacy bra closed.

He's silent as he takes in my actions; his eyes are hooded and filled with lust.

For a split second I ask myself if I'm his flavor of the day? A one night stand to be forgotten when he flies out to his next movie? And if I am, do I even care?

I dismiss the notion as I tell myself it's impossible. He's never been photographed with ladies, only his co-stars and no-one else. He's not a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kinda man. Not my Edward Cullen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Once the stupid idea of his man-whore status is gone from my head, I realize he's reaching up to touch my now bared skin. His large, warm hands engulf my breasts and hold them so tenderly. I want to scream, his touch is so gentle and right now I think I'd like some kink, some aggression, maybe a little bit of passion to his movements.

My head drops down so I can watch his face as he touches me. His eyes are full of wonder and amazement. It's like the first pair of breasts he's seen. Surely in all his movies he's seen some. I know that they hardly ever show the breasts but he's had to catch a glimpse between takes. Oh, wait. There is that one movie where he holds and caresses his co-star's. He seemed awkward there as well. Maybe he's not a boob man but I do see all the red carpet shots of him with his co stars where he appears to be looking down their dresses, trying to catch a little peek. Who knows?

"My God, Bella, your tits are spectacular, absolute perfection." He gasps. I smile and blush a little. Who wouldn't blush when he says something like that to them? His lips kiss up the center of my chest and his body rises off of the bed as he follows my breastbone with his lips. Dexterous hands continue to massage my breasts. I gasp at the sudden loss when he removes his hands from my overheated skin.

Edward reaches behind his head and pulls up on the neckline of his own t-shirt then slides out easily. He does it with the right amount of swag and grace. He appears all man yet, in a way, it doesn't appear cocky and over confident.

When his hands are free, he pulls me close to him and our bodies mesh together. Warm skin to warm skin, I wrap my arms around him to hold him close. His easily encircle my waist as well. One hand glides up my rib cage and brushes across the very edge of my breast before it finally lands on my jaw line. I lean into him slightly and tilt up to look into his eyes

He has his eyes closed and I recognize the tell tale sign of his leaning in for what it is; he's going to kiss me. I lift myself up to make our lips meet that much sooner.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

His mouth moves over mine so slowly and languidly. It's almost as if he has all night to be there and there is no rush to move from kissing to anything else. I love the heat which the slowness his movements stirs within me. As if I have more time to absorb the feelings this way.

I feel his tongue gently slide across my lips and then he takes the bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. He certainly is as good of a kisser as I imagined him to be, every bit as good. His lip work in the movies has belied his skills but he is all that and more. A moan erupts from the back of my throat and I feel it escape. I want to be embarrassed until I hear a matching moan from Edward.

Edward pulls back and his eyes are almost feral as he takes me in. I'm sure I'm a mess, hair all roughed up and my clothes half discarded but his eyes register beauty, sexiness and passion. I stand a little taller when I see this; I want to be those things for him, all of them.

His body drops to the bed again and he tugs my hand to bring me closer to him. I stand between his legs with my hands on his shoulders. My breath stutters when I realize he is about to take my nipple into his mouth.

As great as his mouth feels on mine, it is nothing to rival how good his mouth feels on my nipples, nowhere even close. Oh my God, how will it feel on my pussy? Does he do that sort of thing? Dear Lord, I hope so. I do love a good pussy licking. Maybe he'll lick it like it's a tootsie pop and not stop until he gets to the gooey center? One can only hope so!

I almost snicker at my internal monologue. That shit is stifled as Edward's hands drop to the back of my thighs and he begins to nudge his fingers up under the hem of my shorts.

Oh my God. Am I ready to be completely naked around him?

"Bella, stop thinking so much. Just be here with me. Feel what I do to you. Don't think."  
>I simply nod my acceptance to his request.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I watch as Edward laves each nipple with copious amounts of attention. It's a detached observation, almost as if it's not me he's currently attending. My mind has locked my thoughts down and refused to allow it the freedom to run free with the actual thought process it wants; that Edward Cullen is in my house and in my room with my nipple in his mouth!

My body takes a second to tap on my brain and remind it that while it's all caught up in this dumb ass internal monologue and debate, Edward Cullen is lavishing attention and my body would like to respond in kind to this said attention.

A small sigh slips from my lips as his brush across the skin between my breasts.

"I told you to stop thinking about this and just go with it."

I smirk because he is dead on with his comment.

"I'm trying. I'm sorry. It's not you, It's me, I swear."

He chuckles and I feel the warmth of his breath as it skims across my stomach.

"Well, that's the first time I've heard that line," he murmurs.

I pull his head away from my skin as I speak to him. First of all because I can't concentrate with his lips on my skin, secondly because I need him to know that I mean this.

"Edward, I've spent a lot of time - more time that I care to admit to you – thinking about you, your every move, your thoughts. I wanted a way to get to know the real you hidden underneath the public persona that everyone else sees. I've wanted to know the person that Emmett McCarty knows, the one who has been his best friend for more years than I know." His eyes drop away from mine and I'm not sure if I've lost him with my rambling. "But now that you're here, all I can think of is that you deserve someone better, more glamorous and better equipped to be your partner in all ways and I'm not sure that's me. I'm just plain old Bella."

As much as I'd like to believe that all the old teenage insecurities are gone because I'm an adult, I can't fool myself. They are still there. Especially when I'm face to face with someone as beautiful as Edward Cullen.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Hey, listen. Stop that, okay?" I nod but I can't force my eyes to meet his. "I see you, all of you. I see how you took in two guys you hardly knew, allowed their friends to come and hang out, you fed us, you opened your home to allow us to stay with you. That speaks for its self, Bella. You are a good, kind, extremely sexy woman and I want to get to know you better. If that's not tonight, then okay, but I'm not going away."

A slightly wet kiss is planted against my stomach when he finished talking. My stomach muscles answer with a slight quiver.

"Oh, God…stop, okay? Stop being all sexy and saying sweet shit to me. You're not making it any easier!" I smack his left shoulder blade.

"Me being sexy? Look at what you wore. I wanted to bend you over the moment my eyes feasted on those long tan legs and your neck … gah, I can't even tell you what I want to do to that thing. It's not fair and certainly not legal how hard you've made me all night, so don't you dare talk about fairness and shit. I mean it, I'll spank your sexy ass right now."

My panties were already wet, more like soaked but when he spoke in that gravely tone, all turned on and such, yeah it just melted my panties like dropping a piece of paper into a bucket of acid.

"Oh really? Spank me you say? I don't think so." I pushed him down on the bed and climbed up to straddle his hips and hold his lower half down. His fingers lock with mine and I push those to the bed as well. I control the situation completely. My inner slut runs through the room screaming at me to let the sexy time roll! How can you ignore the inner slut? You can't!

The rough denim of his expensive jeans pushes against the seam of my short shorts and I rotate my hips across his. I feel him grow beneath me and wonder at the length and girth of Mr. Edward Cullen. He was large to begin with, and apparently he was only at half mast. I'm not sure I'm going to fit him inside me, the last few guys I was with were certainly not anything to write home about, so I'm worried.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Bella!" I snap out of my haze. "What did I tell you? You really want that spanking don't you?"

Before I can protest, I'm flipped and Edward now holds me down on the bed.

"Leave those there, yeah?" He nods to my hands that are extended above my head, which he currently holds down. A slight nod from me tells him he can trust me and he lets off just the slightest amount of pressure. I'm rewarded for my good behavior with the warmth of his hands as they travel down my rib cage and, at the last second, move inward to cup just beneath my breasts.

When a shaky stuttered breath escapes me, I feel his smile against my skin. For a fraction of a second, I want to drop my arms and wrap them around him but I don't want to break the spell he's set with his authoritative voice and actions. I like him all '50 Shades'. I can't lie!

Edward's hands never leave the soft flesh of my breasts but the rest of his body descends lower. His gentle kisses set my body on fire while his rough chin scrapes across the flames and spreads out the warmth. I'm losing the battle and soon I'm just going to be a reactionary being; no rational thought at all left to worry with.

The button pops on my shorts and I hesitate. "Edward?"

"Shh, just let me make you feel good." His eyes meet mine across the expanse of my body as his lips continue to whisper across my skin. I feel as if I have known him for longer than I can count when we stare into each other's soul as we are right now.

Muscles relax and I drop back down to the bed as he continues to release my shorts and remove them from my body. I can't tell what is a hand, what are lips and what is stubbly skin as my entire body is on fire at this point in time.

"Ahhhh, yes," I moan as Edward kisses up the inside of my thigh and leaves a gentle bite at the inside of my knee. My hands lose the fight and rush to the back of his head. I thread my fingers into the soft, silky locks I've lusted over for years now. I push him toward the spot where I want him to be.

There's no devouring or heated kiss as all the romance stories suggest. It's a small, simple closed mouth kiss nowhere near my clit that pushes the launch button for me.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The devouring begins a split second before the orgasm engulfs me. There's no beginning or end, it's just white noise and sensation as Edward continue to please my body long after my shudders stop. I can only massage his scalp as I shield my eyes under my other arm.

I want to look at his face. I want to watch as the joy spreads itself and gloat in the fact that I put it there, but I can't. Because if I look up and there is any emotion except the pure joy I imagined there then I will be devastated.

Kisses begin at my hip and travel north up the side of my body, wet kisses, not wet from his tongue, but wet from me. And while I have never been a 'girls taste good' type of person, at this exact moment I can only hope he'll grab my face and kiss me with his wet tongue.

"I just want to lose myself in you, stay here for days, weeks and enjoy you and me together," he whispers against the shell of my ear.

"Oh, Edward." I pull him to me and kiss him. The only thought on my mind is making him feel as good as he just made me with his words and his body. His roughened fingertips pull me closer to his body as he grunts out small noises that make me want to mount him. How can a simple noise be so sexy and to be honest, it's probably not that sexy but in the heat of the moment it oozes sex appeal.

"C'mere." A slight push on my naked hip and I know exactly what he wants and I'll certainly give it to him after I get him naked and have a little bit of fun with him first.

I pull away from his push and slide down his body. I kiss the treasure trail so many of my peers have lusted over whenever we have seen him shirtless. My mouth stays stationary as my hands fumble with his button fly.

I can't lie; I almost lost it when I saw the dark washed button fly jeans today. They truly are my kryptonite.

His jeans are pushed out of the way just enough that I can pull him out of his pants. The romance novelist got it right when they talk about it being so hot and throbbing in the tiny hands of the heroine. Edward seems to dwarf my hand and I can certainly feel his pulse under the thin skin of his cock.

One gentle, experimental lick is what I want. I want it more than anything else in the world.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The lick is every bit as good as I thought it would be. Even better because I can see the reaction that goes along with it and that is priceless. I was completely lost in the musky man smell of him and the grunts he gives me when he likes what I do to him.

My hands slide up and down his length as my mouth works the tip. He's every bit as large as he appeared in the pictures the paps took when he decided to go commando but not the grossly exaggerated size the fanatics claimed he was. He's large enough to make me happy but not so big that I need surgery to be put back together after we're done.

"Whoa, you have to stop or this'll end right here. I'd really like for your opinion of me to be more than a 5 minute man." He ran a hand through his hair as he blew out a large breath. When I pull away from him, he sits up on the edge of the bed. I want to rush to him and continue where we left off but it suddenly feels awkward between us. I glance down at his cock and he's still hard so we are somewhat still in the same ballpark as we were couple of minutes ago.

When our eyes meet, Edward stands and moves closer to me. His hand wraps around the side of my neck. "Hey," he says, waiting until I return his gaze before he speaks again. "You okay?" I bite my lip and just nod. "Did I ruin this?'

As much as I want to reassure him, I can't because the truth is I don't know if he did or not. I want to be with him, but I'm scared he's just here for the fun times. I want to show him my sexy side and take charge but I'm afraid he will laugh at me. I want so many things but it seems the fear in me is a little stronger than 'the want' is tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Well now this is an awkward place to put them on hold isn't it? Sorry :( I swear I'll be back tomorrow with more for you, in fact tomorrow night will finish it all up! Still no winner on the guess Emmett's inspiration contest...what's wrong with you people, get to guessing!**

**Till next time...**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Come here."

His words are the same but the tone is softer and more patient than when he said them to me a few minutes ago. I step into his arms and burrow against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm really shit at this, I swear I am," he says and I feel his small chuckle against my face. "The mags all go on and on about how awesome it is to be a celebrity but it's never really helped me. If I counted, it's probably run off more women than it's attracted. The sane, logical ones that is."

I chuckled this time.

He tilts my face until I'm looking into his eyes again.

"I'm okay with whatever you want. I swear Bella. I enjoy being with you and your wit so if all we do is talk then I'm good with that." Edward dusts small, sweet kisses across my forehead and down the side of my cheek.

"I'm just afraid of letting you down. You have such a glamorous life, women, and so on. I'm just me…" my voice trails off. I'm too scared of saying anything more and letting him know how deep my obsession with him goes.

"Bella, behind all the lights and glamour, I'm just a man. I have feelings and desires like anyone else and what I desire is you. You cared enough to make sure I was taken care of tonight and even though I could have taken care of myself, you did it for me. I usually have to pay people to take care of me the way you have." His thumb is stroking my cheekbone. I feel my legs giving in to his touch and his sweet words. "I see something in you, something real that I haven't seen in a long time. You're not make-believe, you're real and I want to show you how real I can be, too."

A deep sigh shutters out of me. With each word I'm cracking, my shell is almost obliterated.

"It's not about fireworks and neon lights. I want the real relationship that my parents had. I'm hoping that if the fire I feel for you right now after such a short amount of time together is any indication, we can make something special out of this. You're all I want. Please let me show you. I need to show you."

He pulls me closer to him and I feel the warm skin of his cock as it touches my hipbone. That one-inch of skin has set me on fire for him. His words and sweet patience with me hasn't hurt either.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

My gasp causes Edward to press against my hip and grind. Our eyes are locked and I feel like I can see right into the heart of him. All this time of watching his movies, his interviews and any other footage I can get my hands on, I've known he was more than his celebrity personality. That he had a good heart, a razor sharp wit and a deep love for his friends and family. And I'd be stupid, now that he's offering, to turn down his request for more and not allow him to show me the real Edward Cullen.

"Okay." The words are said on an exhale, almost a whisper but the smile that spreads across Edward's face lets me know that he's heard me.

His hands move up to cup both sides of my face as he lowers down to kiss me. I don't even realize we're walking, him backwards, toward the bed until I feel him drop down on it. He pushes his pants down his legs and drags them off over his feet in a weird dance of sorts. When he's settled on the bed, he pulls me up onto his lap.

"You're so beautiful."

Our lips bump as we kiss. I want to concentrate on the fact that I'm here, naked, kissing Edward Cullen, but the sensations are so mind consuming that my focus is immediately pulled back into us before the thought can actually take hold.

He urges me forward slightly, right up to the juncture of his thighs. One more move and I'll be straddling him, riding him. Obviously he realizes this too because he lifts me the last fraction of an inch until I feel the head of his cock bump against my sensitive skin. My gasp clears both of lusty haze.

"I've got protection with me. Emmett gave it to me," he chuckles.

"Oh, really?" One eyebrow arches and levels him with my best bitchy look.

"You know how he is. He won't shut up if you don't take it. I didn't mean to imply, I swear." His nervous hand runs through his hair again.

The bitch brow morphs into a smile and the relief rolls off of him in waves.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Edward rolls the condom on and drops back down on the bed. I don't allow time for it to get awkward again; I slip back onto his lap. His hands immediately find my thighs and he helps me lift so I can settle him inside me.

My body sinks down on his cock but my brain floats away at the same time. I want to drop my head and close my eyes, to just take in the sensation of the fullness that engulfs me when he's fully seated inside me. But I can't. I can't break the eye contact that we have.

His hands spread out across my body as he guides my hips in the rhythm he wants. It's all consuming. I want more from him, to ask him to speed up and yet beg him to slow it down at the same time. I can't make up my mind. I just know I want him in anyway he wants to give himself to me.

Edward tilts his hips and presses against a new spot inside me, apparently '_the'_ spot since fireworks explode inside my now closed eyelids.

"Ah, God. Yes, right there," I gasp.

The world seems to slow as everything becomes crisp and clear. It's almost as if my senses have been heightened. I feel the sweat as it drips down my back and I can feel the cool breeze from the air vent as it blows across my chest. I can almost count the fine wispy hairs that cover Edward's thighs under my fingertips. The dust motes in the air dance in synchronization in time with our dance and his breathless panting is louder in my ears.

The spark of fire that starts in my belly eclipses everything. It fans and grows in time with the thrust of Edward's hips.

"Slow, baby. The slow burn is so good," he whispers as his lips attach to my neck. I can't help but think that if he wants slow then he's going to need to stop doing all the things he's currently doing because none of his actions lend to a slow burn.

"I can't, Edward. Oh God, I can't. Please, just…please."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Such a needy girl, aren't you?" he teases.

My head bobs and acknowledges his words.

"Slow or fast, Bella, your choice."

I drop both of my hands on his shoulders and slide up and down his cock as my brain tries it's damnedest to decide which way I want to go. This is probably one of the hardest decisions of my life.

Edward quickly flips our bodies and I am pressed into the bed.

"Too late, you took too long."

He dips down and sucks my bottom lip in between his luscious ones and nibbles on it. When he leaves a gentle, yet firm bite, I grunt. He's completely destroying me, section by section. It's useless to resist him because I can't.

I tuck my legs up close to his chest then pulls them closer and holds them with his arms. It's a position that leaves me almost completely folded in half yet somehow I don't care. I don't feel the stretch. I only feel our closeness. That closeness is enhanced by his constant eye contact. I can see every single emotion and sensation as it reflects back at me in his eyes.

Sex with Edward is intense and not for the obvious fact that I've been infatuated with him for years now. It's intense because he makes it intense; his eye contact, his need to be constantly touching with as many parts of our bodies as possible.

"I don't, I … I can't put it into words," I mutter as I glance up at Edward through my lashes. I see the smile on his face. It's a small one that quickly morphs into a full-face grin with that sexy little upturned lip.

"I know. God, it's so good. Me and you, we're good together," he says and I instantly feel my body tighten with his words. I want to take them to mean more than I'm sure they mean in his mind. I can't stop the orgasm, regardless of what his words mean to either one of us. It's just too powerful.

"Yeah, come on, baby. Show me how good it feels. I wanna feel you."

His hips increase in speed and I feel the tell tale stutter that signals his free fall into his own orgasm.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

After quite a few minutes, our bodies finally stop trembling with aftershocks. I feel the smile plastered across my face. My cheeks actually hurt from smiling. I'm almost afraid to turn to face him. I want him to be as equally happy as I am.

"Fuck, Bella," he sighs as his arms engulf me and pull me close to his sweaty chest. "You are fucking amazing, I'm fucking serious."

I can't help but snicker.

"You're quite the filthy talker after an orgasm, aren't you?"

His chest shakes with laughter.

"You're fucking right. When it's an orgasm as fucking stellar as that one, fuck yeah!" His body stills instantly and I retreat inside of myself. I know this is the jumping off point and as much as I should be okay with the connection that we've had, I can't be; I want more.

"Hey," he says as he tries to tilt my chin but I hold it firm. I can't look into his eyes. "Bella. Don't. Don't do this. What we shared was special. I've never felt anything like it before. I'm not sure where this will go but I'd at least like to try. Don't give up on us before we've had a fighting chance, okay?"

"I want to. I'm just me though and you're you. What can I offer you?" My voice takes on that screechy, high-pitched wheeze the more I speak.

"Stop, just stop. I'm nothing more than you…flesh and blood. We're equals, ok? Don't do this. Don't make me the same as all the magazines and everyone else that's ever made money off of me. I'm me, Edward Anthony Cullen. I sucked my thumb and refused to potty train when I was young. I never cleaned up my room as a teen and blared awful rap music while I pretended to be a famous rapper. I do stupid shit and tell awful jokes. I can't wash clothes to save my life. I'm me, not him, not the name and face people see a million times a day. Me, the same me my mom raised. Nothing different than you."

He starts to pull away but I draw him back.

"Okay."

My simple answer satisfies him because he relaxes against me and pulls me close again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Several more times, Edward wakes me and we make love. It's definitely love; there's no fast pace, no filthy words. It's just soft touches and sweet kisses. There is very little sleep between us but it's a comfortable and deep sleep when it does happen.

"EC Master Man, wake your ass up, we gotta get on the move!" Emmett's deep booming voice calls from the other side of the wooden bedroom door.

I mouth '_EC Master Man'_ to Edward.

"Remember those rapper days I mentioned?" I nod and he just waves a casual hand to the door to the room.

"Ah, cute," I tease.

He's already sliding his jeans on but he stops mid-way up.

"No, it's not. Don't you dare get any ideas," he warns.

I snicker. I have a dirty little secret that Edward does not want anyone else to know and I'm absolutely sure that I can use this to my advantage somehow or another.

"Coming, fucker! Damn," he mutters.

"Come on, baby. Let's face him now otherwise it will be worse later," he says as he extends a hand to me and pulls me up off of the bed.

I don a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt while he puts on last night's shirt.

When we emerge in the kitchen, Rose and Em are in the exact same shape as we are. There is no doubt that a lot of dirty, nasty sex has happened here tonight. I only hope that this is more than just a one-night stand for Rose. She deserves so much more. She deserves someone like Emmett. No, she deserves Emmett; someone who will take care of her, allow her to be in charge as her personality dictates but will be there when she needs to be told what to do by someone that she trusts will take care of her. She deserves someone who will fuck her like tomorrow is their last day together but be tender with her as if she is the most fragile thing in the world.

She deserves her fairy tale.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Okay. So, I don't know how to say this any other way so I'm just going to blurt it out." Rose breaks the quiet observation we have going on of each other.

"Okay," I say as I reach for the orange juice and pour myself a glass.

"You know that I've always wanted to be a singer more than anything else I've ever done. And I'm going to take this chance." She glances to Emmett and he gives a slight nod of his head. "I'm going to go on the road with Emmett, practice my songs, get some experience and see what happens." Her face is scared and she's close to tears but I can't quite figure out why. I glance to Emmett and then to Edward. Both of them look stunned so I glance back to Rose.

"I'm so excited for you," I squeal as I jump and run around the breakfast bar that separates us. "Oh my God, Rose. This is awesome news!" When I tackle hug her she finally begins to smile and rejoice with me.

"I was so afraid you'd be pissed at me. I mean, I just moved in and now I'm going to leave again. I'll be back! I swear!"

I hug and kiss her face.

"No! You go and do what's best for you and I'll take care of me. I'll be fine. Honest!" I tell her just as I feel two arms wrap around me from behind.

"Nope. I'll take care of you," Edward interjects.

Rose's eyes widen and a snicker slips past her lips.

"Edward Cullen is going to take care of you," she stage whispers.

"I can hear you, you know?" Edward informs her.

Emmett wraps his arms around Rose from behind as Edward answers Rose. With his arms around me and Emmett's around Rose, we stand together in a really twisted sort of group hug.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_Six months later_

"Edward answer the damn phone! Rose has tried to call me twice. My phone died the first time and the second time I dropped it and accidentally declined her call," I explain as I lug in the groceries as Edward's disconnected voice answers her call.

"Nah, she's bringing the groceries in. She'll be right here. How are things?"

I could see Edward's head nod as he listens to whatever Rose is saying to him. His face is relaxed and he looks rested. "Rose that sounds awesome! I'm so excited for you!" I couldn't help but grin. I loved that my best friend in the world got along with my boyfriend.

Edward and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I haven't accompanied him to any functions yet, no red carpet or premiers, but to be honest he's been laying around my house like a hobo for the last six months. When he said he had no projects in the works, he wasn't lying.

I can't lie, though. I love it. He reads, he watches movies and he's become my little houseboy. If my dry cleaning needs to be dropped off, he does it. He shops for the groceries and we've even started cooking together every night. Edward seems completely content being here but I worry that one day the novelty will wear off and he'll be ready to head off to his glamorous life again. I've opened my mind to the fact that if he does, he does; I can't stop him and I won't beg. There are no guarantees in life or love so that makes Edward just like every other man on the planet that I'd take my chances with. To me, his payout is so much better than anyone else I could think of and not just because of his name but because of who he is.

I look up when Edward shifts the handset my way.

"Hey, Rosie Posie, how goes the road?" I ask.

I hear Edward pop open a beer for me just before places the cold bottle in my hand.

"Bells, OH MY GOD! I got a recording contract!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"A what? Rose, that's awesome!"

I silently chuckle because Edward and I both used the same phrase to describe it.

We talked about the details and how the company wants her first album to be duets with Emmett. They fell in love with the stuff that Em and Rose had been doing together on the road. They wanted to recreate that sound for the fans to hear whenever they wanted. I knew Emmett and Rose both would be super excited about that idea of making a record together. That was a no brainer.

"Hey, think you could help me with something later?" Edward asks that night as we eat sushi on the back deck and watched the stars.

"Sure, what's up?" I ask. I had read several scripts with Edward from possible future projects and I automatically assumed it was going to be something of that nature that he needed help with.

"Well, Em knew about the record deal and wanted to wait till after the announcement was made before he asked Rose to marry him. He didn't want her to think the offer was because they were married or anything. He wanted her to know that she got this deal because she's a great singer and not just because of her attachment to him, you know?"

"Well, he's a smart man. It would kill Rose to think someone else had a hand in her getting it. She's a tough bird. She likes to do shit for herself." I wink at Edward as I turn my gaze back to my plate.

"He's bringing her back here in less than a week and he wanted me to help him pick out a ring for her," he said. "Think you can go with me tomorrow and look at a few, help me see what she'll like so when I go with him? That way I'll know which direction to steer him." My eyes lite up, I have never been so happy to see two of my friends happy together, happy enough to make it a lifelong thing. I am ecstatic to say the least.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Okay, so let's find a ring I can show Emmett and get these two married!" Edward says as he rubs his hands together before we step inside Tiffany's together. We talked about the possible paparazzi involvement earlier in the week and Edward decided that he didn't give a shit about them or what they found out. If he didn't care neither then did I.

"Hi, I'm Michelle. What can I help you find today, Mr. Cullen?" Her eyes flitted across me briefly, then returned right back to Edward.

"Michelle, my best friend is going to ask his girlfriend to marry him so I brought my girlfriend, who is also her best friend, to look at rings so I could help him make a wise choice when he buys one." He leans over and plants a kiss on the side of my head as he speaks. I love him for clearly laying things out for poor Michelle. He might as well have 'I'm taken' tattooed on his forehead.

She leads us to the engagement ring cabinets and starts asking questions about Rose. Rose is a modern girl and loves her bling so while it's not about the size for a financial status, she does love to sparkle; the bigger the better. Edward drifts away and I almost forget he's there until he calls me over to him.

"What about this one?" he says as he points at an antique ring inside the glass case. Michelle takes the ring from the case and tries to hand it to Edward. He motions toward me instead and carefully take it, pinching it between my fingertips.

The center stone is a 3.5-carat cushion cut diamond that is surrounded by sapphires set in a platinum band. Each side of the ring has a small diamond surrounded by a sculpted accent. It's beautiful but it is not Rose at all. Before I can answer him he snatches the ring back and takes my hand.

"Are they making a mistake? It's so soon. Is it too soon?"

He suddenly looks panicked.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Time frames are different for everyone. When you know, you know."

I just kinda shrug. I don't really have a response. That's for Rose and Emmett to decide, not us.

"But for different people, it's different timeframes right?" My brows pucker in a slight frown. Isn't that what I'd just said, Captain Obvious?

"Well, yeah. I guess it is." I leave out the snarky comments; he appears to be in too much of a panic to appreciate my humor at his expense.

"But what about us? I mean is it too soon for us?" he asks timidly.

My eyes widen and I'm taken a back. I have no idea what to say.

"I don't, uhm. I don't know."

"Because I can't lie to you, Bella. It's all I've thought about; I can't get it off my mind. And I ask myself why. It's no different than what we're doing now… right now with each other. We live together, sleep together, and eat together; all the things married people do. But I asked myself, what if something happened to you, would she be okay? Do I want to be happy with her just being Bella Swan or do I want the world to know she's mine? She and I made a commitment to each other far greater than 'can you drop your shit off at my place and fall asleep with me each night?'"

I want to be calm and soothe his worries but he is talking some big time shit here and I'm a little freaked out.

"Because I do want that with you, Bella, and not just because Em and Rose are doing it. I want it because I can't imagine you not being in my life, watching all the fun shit go down, helping me through all the hard shit and just enjoying all the perks that my crazy life gives me. Don't be scared, Bella, but …will you marry me?"

I stand stupefied in shock and awe, alternating between staring at him and glancing at the beautiful ring he holds towards me. It's perfect for me, exactly what I would have chosen for myself if I did those sort of things. And I stop to think about the last six months, about our time together and all the days ahead. He's right. I can't imagine him not being here for all the milestones.

"Yes! Hell yes! A million times YES!"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"And now, it gives me absolute pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen." Edward takes my hand and we sprint back down the aisle. Our day has been perfect. It's been bright and sunny, the temperature is at that in between stage where you're never cold but you certainly aren't sweating your balls off, to use Em's favorite phrase.

I am now married to Edward.

I couldn't be happier; he is all I had ever hoped for and more than I ever imagined he'd be. He's perfect for me. Well, that's actually a lie. I'm sure in about seven and a half months we'll both be a lot happier but I'll keep that tidbit to myself until we're alone later. He deserves to be the first to know without any nosy interference by the families.

Every day since he walked into my office has been a beautiful, unexpected surprise with him and I hope to have a million more.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Thank you so much for reading my little drabble for my beloved! I appreciate you all and have loved seeing your ideas and thoughts for the last few days, they have made me laugh in the midst of a really shitty week! I do have to say congratulations to two of you tracyluvstwilight2010 and itlnbrt for guessing that Emmett was based off of Sam Bradley. I hope to see you all soon, cause I have to be honest, this was awesome the writing and posting and being in touch with you guys again! **

**I hope you liked it Maggie J Masen, it was all for you! Love you to the moon and back! **

**Till next time...**


End file.
